This section is intended to provide background information to facilitate a better understanding of various technologies described herein. As the section's title implies, this is a discussion of related art. That such art is related in no way implies that it is prior art. The related art may or may not be prior art. It should therefore be understood that the statements in this section are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Various forms of data, such as marine electronics data, may be processed and/or displayed using a host computer. Marine electronics data may include, for example, sonar data, chart data, radar data, or navigation data. In one scenario, a user may be allowed to interact with the host computer using a remote computer, where the remote computer may be connected to the host computer over a network.